The Zimsons
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: REVISED Zim ends up in Springfield where he thinks of a great plan to rule the humans. Tak meets a foe of the Simpsons and they team up to destroy them and Zim. What happens when Zim plans fail and he meets a Mr. Burns? Review.
1. Chapter 1

Invaderbecky:I'm a big fan of The Simpsons and Invader Zim hope you enjoy.

Clad:This fic has been recentely revised if you review I give out free Homer and Zim shape cookies.

Disclaimer:I don't own "Invader Zim," Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "The Simpson's," Matt Groaning does.

Return to Top

Chapter 1 Zim Meets the Simpson's

At the Springfield library located in the state of well it's better not to say where this place is. It's not the kind of place you really want to vist anyway. Such horrible things happen here. Really, really, horrible, terrible, stupid, brain melting, well you get the idea.

In this run down library a young adolescent yellow skin boy, who had hair that was far to pointy, and eyes which were way too buggy, was siting in a dark corner of the library's reverence section. Now this fellow might look like a sweet, normal little boy as a mouse could look like an innocent adorable rodent. Then again he is kind of a rat in his own way, but don't tell him that. People also call this boy a demon. No, he doesn't have red horns or works for the Devil, then again he might be working for him you never know...hmm.

Now, there is no reason to why he's laughing like a madman right now. After all this boy, Bartholomew J. Simpson is just reading a harmless book. Or is he? "Hahaha, so's that the secret to have perfect(Censored)" It's so gross that I dare not say what this awful young lad is reading. You readers say you know what it is? Fine kill your innocent, bwahahaa.

"Oh man, this is too cool," Bart. stuffed this big book into his backpack, stood up, and was about to head on home. As he walked through the library, foot steps were behind him, and a heavy whisper floated into his ears.

"Bart, bart, you are doomed, doomed. Your skin will melt, your eyeballs will pop, and you will be nothing but dust. Ahahahaha," laughed an eerie voice.

Bart eyes widened in slight fear then quickly narrowed, he wasn't afraid, no not him. He was too cool for fear. He was so cold that he might even get frostbite, "Who are you?" he asked the stranger.

"I am what I am and that's all that I am," said the monotone low voice.

Bart was getting pissed off and felt like beating the snot out of this stranger. He clenched his fists in anger and snarled, "If you don't tell me who the hell, you are, you're dead meat!"

The voice sighed and chuckled light heartily. "Is that so? Fine, I'm Lisa Simpson!" The spunky yellow skin girl came out and laughed at her older brother. Lisa was smart and witty, also annoying and kind of naggy. Her hair was weird with triangular points and she wore a red dress with pearls, probably fake.

Bart was about to jump on top of his little sister and destroy her, so he did. He pinned the little girl to the ground, "Why the hell are you here, Lisa?!" he growled, angrily.

Lisa wasn't about to fight back at least not yet, "I followed you here."

"Why!?" Bart twitched.

"I saw you in the reverence section earlier and knew you were up to something so I..."

"HA HA!!"

The siblings stared at each other in question and Bart quickly got off of Lisa. They were very curious to see the laughing man, they tiptoed towards the area his voice was coming from, until it got louder, and to their shock the owner of this wonderful voice was...An odd looking tall dude with a red palm tree hairstyle and a prison outfit. "Yes! Finally, I have finish it! This is by far the best book ever," Sideshow Bob stated, happily.

Bart stared at his enemy in shock wishing he could somehow make himself invisbile to his attempted murdeor. "You?! What are you doing here?" he asked, a little shaky.

"I just finish this book 'War Of The Worlds," Bob answered, smiling. He didn't seem to be in the mood to hate Bart at the moment.

"Sounds lame," Bart yawned, his fear starting to wean off.

Bob looked offended by that rude remark,"Lame? This book is about aliens trying to take over the world in robot machines two hundred Feet tall," he said excitedly.

That gave Bart an idea and not a very good one either. He went to the books of spells section and surprise, surprise, stole another book.

Lisa stared at the felon who was reading the alien book and raised an eyebrow, "Someone of you stature is reading such a low rate book about nonsense? You're not going to kill me now are you?" Is that an odd question to ask, maybe, but a girl needs to know.

Bob peered down at her, staring a stare that says you're nothing but a piece of dirt to me, so scram. "No, maybe later."

Bart skipped over singing a little diddly, mainly repeating the word fart in a non harmonious tone. Lisa grabbed his arm, "Come on were going to be late for dinner and you still have hw to do."

Bart rolled his eyes, "I hired Milhouse to do my hw. But for once your right, we should get home or dad eats our dinner again."

They ran off towards the house, bumping into others along the way, then crossed across a busy street, making a bunch of cars crash into each other and explode. "Sorry!" Lisa yelled.

"Suckers!" Bart yelled, laughing. Eventually the two children made it home and even had time to spare, so they went to their tree house for some down time. Bart took out the book and stared reading, "So after the vag..girl part and..the pen..boy part... Oops," he tossed it aside and took out the dark, green, glowy book.

"Uh, what was that all about?" Lisa frowned, taking the book that Bart had tossed.

"Nothing!" Bart grabbed it and tossed it out the window.

"Ow!" yelled the fat bald man, better known as Homer. Grumbling he tossed it into the next door neighbors yard.

Bart began skimming over chapters in the spell book until. "Yes! Perfect! Now lets see Kloo poo mej kloopoomej!!" he shouted and nothing happened. He repeated it again feeling as confused as he does during school. Over and over he repeated the incantations but still all he got was a big fat, nothing. Bart was very disappointed and he groaned in aggravation.

Lisa had her face in a book called the Fun of Math and faced her brother, "What's the problem now, Bart?"

The young boy squeezed his eyes in irritation,"Grr. The stupid spell wont work," Bart complained, crossing his arms.

Lisa rubbed her chin in thought," "Let me try," the young brainy tookthe book and started to chant,"K-loopoo-me-j-k-loopoo-me-j.

Far away in a even worst town that made children cry was a little green man who was in an underground lab. He was happily working on his latest, greatest, most genius plan ever. Well to him it was genius. "Gir! Come to Zim! Come see Zim's greatest most brilliant plan unfold before your very eyes. I swear this is it, this is my most ingenious plan yet," Zim said proudly. Something was odd about the short, little alien. Not his weird red dress uniform or the fact he looked like a bug. No, it was something else. Not that he could tell after all he was too smart and great to ever notice any flaw, not even one when he's..."Mastah, you're disappearing,"Gir said with a big smile on his cute robot face.

Zim stared blankly thinking his silver, green blue eyed robot was crazy. Which he was but, hey, Zim was disappearing. He suddenly felt a little lighter than usual and looked at himself. His antennas struck up in alarm and he frowned, knowing this could only end badly. "What? What's going on? Oh no!" he yelled in fear as parts of him started vanishing. First the legs went then the middle finally the floating head. "Gir, help your master! Go get the Tallest! Somebody! Anybody!" he ordered and disappeared completely.

"Oh no mastah. I'm going to go watch tv," the useless bot fled the area to go kill his brain cells not that robots have brain cells.

In Springfield at the Simpson's tree house Bart was tearing out pages from the spell book to get out his anger. Then he tossed it out he doorway. "I was cheated! I stole this book for nothing. Nothing," Bart grumbled.

"Serves you right for believing in magic I mean it"s still October second," Lisa said.

"I thought it was Halloween," Bart whined.

Lisa noticed a pair of black legs appear right in front of her, "Bart what's that?"she asked through a hush whisper.

"A pair of legs, duh," Bart rolled his eyes then grinned, "Cool, look the middle," he pointed, eyes widening.

"The head! Bart...It's..it's..an..." Lisa stammered.

"Alien! Cool! Hi I'm Bart," Bart happily greeted.

Zim looked around the tree-house most confused. "What is this place of...wood? It's so small and Zim does not like it!No! Zim hate's it so much." His big red eyes locked onto the yellow children, "Who are you!?"

Bart blinked about to respond. "I already told you I'm.."

"Who are you!?" Zim interuppted.

"Dude, my name is.." Bart started.

"Who are you!?" Zim asked, again, not even giving him a minute to finish one sentence.

"Well you just shut up my name is.." Bart started to say.

"Who Are You?!" Zim once more interrupted.

Lisa sighed watching her brother get interrupted for ten minutes, getting very bored of it too. "Look, mister, maybe you should just tell us who you are."

"I AM Zim! Mighty Irken Invader. I will rule all humans!" he declared, raising his fist in the air. His eyes scanned the area for any signs of humans still not seeing any,"Wait a minute what have you done with the humans?" he asked, scratching his forehead in confusion.

"Uh, hello, we are humans," Bart said rolling his eyes at the aliens idiocy. "Oh, and you are my slave," he added, grinning.

"What? He's mine! I said the spell and by slave you mean a servant that will get paid," Lisa said.

"If it weren't for me he wouldn't be here,"Bart argued.

_"Zim, is no earth pigs slave monkey..These so call humans are very strange especially the skin color." _Zim sighed, taking out a can of Irk soda and drinking it while he watched the bickering siblings.

"Alright, alright. We share him fifty fifty. Three days for me four days for you," Lisa said.

"Hm, deal," Bart agreed and the children spit on their hands and shook on it.

Zim grimaced at the sight, edgeing away so not to get any germs on him. Even though he was probably loaded but we wont tell him that.

"Ok, Ralph go get me some lemonade," Bart ordered.

Zim blinked. "Eh? Never! I am Zim and I'm your master!"

"Hey! I say he's my slave for the first three days," Lisa complained.

"No way he's mine," stated Bart.

"Kids, time for dinner! Hurry up! Were having pork chops," Homer shouted.

"Oh no! Bart what are we going to do?"asked Lisa, looking slightly worried.

"Eat duh. Oh you mean him. So do you eat human food?" Bart asked.

Zim, who just put on his disguise looked at the two children."_I need to get home these are the weirdest humans I've ever seen_." thought Zim."Eh of course. I love human filthy disgusting food I' am normal!" Yeah he's normal. As normal a person walking on their head to a bus station.

Bart and Lisa stared at Zim. "Right, so lets go inside," Bart said climbing down the tree house.

"Marge, I'm hungry," Homer complained, his stomach growled.

"Hi, Homer. Is it ok if Ralph stays here forever?" Bart asked still oblivious to the green guys real name.

"Ralph eh he looks more like a Henry to me," Homer said studying Zim.

"I think his name was Zip or Zam," Lisa said with a shrug.

"Kids, dinner! Who's your friend?" Marge asked.

"I' AM ZIM! LORD OF ALL HUMANS," Zim stated proudly.

"Good for you Henry," Homer said.

"Who? I'am Zim! Not Henry," Zim said confused and annoyed.

"Well Zim, would you like to have dinner with us?" Marge asked.

"_Her hair is so big and tall oh she asked me a question better answer."_"I'am Zim! And yes I love your stink food," Zim grimaced, forcing a smile.

They went to the kitchen and chowed down, especially Homer who seemed to be eating like a vacuum cleaner. Zim was looking at the pork debating if the food was dangerous or not. "You going to eat that?" Homer asked. Then not waiting for an answer he grabbed the meat and stuffed it down.

Zim ate the mashed potatoes and got a purple rash everywhere."Wow cool man," Bart stared in wonderment as he ate the potatoes.

_"Look at them how can they eat this way?"_Zim thought in disgust.

"Hey, Krusty the Clown is on," Bart stated happily and all three of them ran to the TV.

"Hey, hey, kids it's time for Itchy and Scratchy," Krusty stated.

The mouse tied Scratchy to a rocket and blasted him into space were he exploded. Kaboom! "HAHAHAH."the kids laughed.

"Hey, Ralph, change the channel," Bart ordered.

"Ralph? I'am Zim! Do it yourself pigsmelly," Zim glared.

"Hey! I don't smell like a pig," Bart defended

"Yum, Pig, drool," Homer said hungrily.

"Why do you get the alien first?" Lisa asked, annoyed.

"Because it was my idea and I deserve a slave. Ralph, do my homework," Bart ordered.

Zim left eye twitched, "What?! NO! I! Hm," Zim started thinking. _"Maybe I should stay here There's no threat and these people are too oblivious to even care"_"Pig smelly I' AM Zim not Ralph," he said tired of being called names that weren't his own.

"Yeah, his name is Henry," Homer said.

Zim finally lost it. "NO! I'AM ZIM! ZIM! Not Henry or Ralph. ZIM! And I WILL NEVER DO ANY WORK FOR ANY OF YOU STINK PEOPLE!!!!!!" he screamed very annoyed.

"Ok you don't have to shout Ra er Zim," Bart complained, his ears ringing.

"I need my robot, my slave-girl and Minimoose, and Skoodge, maybe not Skoodge," Zim said, pondering about whether he needed Skoodge or not.

"Who?" Lisa asked.

"My minions and a guy in my basement that just suddenly moved in when I didn't notice," Zim answered. "You two must go and get them," he said pointing.

"Us how?" Bart asked.

"Eh, don't no. Now be off with you! I'AM Zim!" he shouted.

With that said the Simpson children left the house.

"Hey, Henry give me the remote please," Homer said.

"Shut your noise hole human," said Zim as he threw the remote at Homer.

Meanwhile Bart and Lisa were outside and Bart was most unhappy. "Lisa, where are we going?" Bart asked tired of walking.

"To Professor Frink," Lisa answered.

"Oh. Why? And how dare my slave disobey me," Bart said upset.

"If you read the book it said will bring alien for a slave. It said nothing that he would be one," said Lisa.

Bart just humphed and they walked to the Professors house.

Reviewers get Muffin Baskets .Flamers get rotten eggs


	2. Chapter 2

IB:I typed seven chapters two years ago but six are missing! Bah, oh well I posted this so I must finish.  
Reference:Takeing placing after Simpson movie and my Lilo and Stitch Crossover story. The Simpson movie rocked! Just saw it.

Disclaimer:I don't own "Invader Zim," **JHONEN VASQUEZ DOES!**" I own "Becky and Clad." "**HORRAY FOR ME!!**"  
IB:Now that I got your attention with the giant words of doom, here's the story.

Clad:**REVIEW!**

Chapter 2

Gir was watching the Scary Monkey show having forgotten all about his masters disappearance. "Gir, have you see Zim?" A girl with short blond pigtails, olive eyes, wearing a black top, black skirt, and boots, named Becky asked.

Gir having his eyes glued on the TV said, "I don't know."

"Great! Now I can steal his useless stuff," Becky said happily running off.

"Okey dokey," Gir said not caring, his only interest on the ugly monkey. That horrible evil monkey.

Becky walked to the kitchen, shuddering at the sight of the toilet, and went down the trashcan. Upon reaching the lab she took a sack out of nowhere and began putting random stuff in it. "Heh heh if Zim ask I'll just blame Skoodge, he doesn't like Skoodge anyway," she chuckled.

"Greetings!" Skoodge appeared out of nowhere and was hanging upside down using spider legs. One has to wonder where this short, fat, green man came from.

"YAH! Don't do that! I mean hi, Skoodge," Becky greeted nervously.

"Do you know where Zim is? I have something to ask him," Skoodge said.

"Nope sorry, now please go," Becky ordered trying to hide the sack.

Skoodge stared at her, grinning he jumped down. "What's in the sack?" he asked curiously.

"My socks. Yeah socks cause I'm doing laundry," Becky answered hoping he would leave.

"Oh, well here," Skoodge took out ten uniforms and dumped them in the sack. "I wore this on Planet Blorch. Good luck getting the blood stains out. I think their still wet," he walked off whistling.

"Phew," Becky sighed in relief then peered into the sack. "Ewww rotten Irken if i didn't need research on how to destroy Irkens and wasn't lazy, then I would be ruler. Who am I talking too? Oh well," she walked off with the sack. A little monitor can be seen as the scene fades to what is now Dibs almost empty room.

Dib staring at his computer, "Why would one of my own want to rule the world? Unless Zim made a robot human and is trying to lead me off guard!" he said, knocking over a soda can.

"HURRY UP SON! WERE LEAVING SOON!" Professor Membrane shouted, throwing suitcases into a car.

"Be right there, dad," Dib said not understanding why they had to move to a new town. "A robot would explain a lot. No it explains nothing! I met the girl at the counselor's office. Of course Zim wants to learn how we humans emotions work so he can destroy us!" he realized or thought he did. "Not bad Zim but your robot girl well be stopped just like all your other things that I've stopped," he declared. "Wait! Everything Zim makes backfires at him so this robot had to be made by that other short fat Irken Sploodge. Then again it could be Zim cause it wants to destroy Irkens. Well it doesn't matter who made it cause I'm gonna destroy it!" he stated now very thirsty.

"BE QUITE!" Gaz kicked the door open growling. She grabbed Dib by the throat and did stuff so horrible that I'm not even going to say what it was. She left leaving Dib in excruciating pain.

A transmission was trying to come on in Zims lab but it was all static that no image could be seen except wavy grey lines. "Zim, I just want to say I love you! My name is Clad and I a big fan," the voice panted.

"Zim's not here you moron," Becky glared at the screen.

"Darn it! Did he get the fish?" Clad asked hopefully.

"Heh. Yeah that was amusing. Poor guy and his weird allergies," Becky snickered.

"SON! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Professor Membrane ordered greatly annoyed.

"I wonder who that weird guy was," Dib said curious and he put his computer into a suitcase and ran downstairs.

Clad:**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

IB:An update yay!

Clad:Bout time been 300 years.

IB:It's been 4 months you moron

Clad:We don't own "The Simpson's." We just enjoy messing around with their lifes. I own Zim!"

Zim:Zim belongs to no one!

IB:You belong to Jhonen Vasquez Zimmy.

Zim:Zim hates you all! You filthy stinkpigs. walks off

Clad:COME BACK! runs off

IB:Okay then time for the story.

REVIEW!

Chapter 3

Zim was staring mindlessly at the TV, eyes nearly bulging out of his head. TV was the only good thing that the little Irken thought was useful of the humans.

"Ooh I love this show. That Reaper has the funniest accent," Homer said giddily as he shoved popcorn in his mouth.

Zim had his hands under his chin and his eyes never left the screen,"Such an evil wormchild. How she reminds me of wonderful Gaz human,"he said dreamily hugging a Gaz plushie. Where he got it is unknown and is probably better left remaining unknown.

Homer stared at Zim. "Where did you get that?" he asked curiously.

"NOWHERE!" Zim ate it!

Homer stared and stared and kept on staring. Why was he staring? He probably thought Zim was giant pickle he could place on a sandwich. The big man kept on staring, eyes big and wide, never losing their concentration.

Zim was getting nervous and felt very uncomfortable being stared at like he was some freak in a circus.

Homers face was right in front of Zims face which made the little alien even more nervous that he started sweating.

This went on for ten minutes until Zim couldn't take it anymore. "ZIM CAN NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he ran off.

Homer was still staring not seeming to notice that Zim had been driven mad.

Zim ran so fast that he ended up tripping over Snowball 2. "Stupid cat! Get out of Zims way," he growled.

Snowball 2 started walking around Zim doing the cat thing which was freaking Zim out.

"What are you doing!? Get away from Zim!" Zim ordered slightly scared.

Snowball 2 went in Zims lap and started licking Zims face.

"Yotch! That hurts!" Zim complained.

Maggie crawled over to Zim and started pulling on his face while giggling with joy.

"THAT DOES IT! ZIM HATES YOU YELLOW THINGS!" Zim roared in anger. He had enough of all the stupidity and pain. Especially the pain.

"Zim, are you okay?" Marge asked concerned at his sudden outburst.

"NO! First the stinkpigs get Zims name wrong. Then force Zim to watch horrible television and stare at Zim with their creepy eyes. And if that wasn't enough they attack ZIM! ZIM HAS HAD IT WITH YOU! WHATEVER YOU ARE!" Zim complained grumbling.

"Maybe you should go home. Your parents must be worried," Marge said.

"Hah! Zim has no parents and my home is millions of miles away where my leaders are waiting for my great return," Zim said.

"No parents? You should stay here for the night then I'll take you to the adoption center tomorrow," Marge told Zim with sympathy in her voice.

"Eh? No! Zim has plans and it doesn't involve being adopted by you stink pigs," Zim glared.

Marge frowned displeased by the green mans reaction. "Now, Zim it's not nice to insult others," she scolded.

Zim scoffed and marched off not wanting to waste his time talking with the yellow human.

"Don't walk away from me young man. It really is for your own good," Marge said following him.

Zim groaned and turned to face the annoying blue haired women.

"I don't want to be bother I just want to be sure you have a safe place to live in," Marge said concerned.

Zim expression softened for a second and quickly went back to scowling.

"Well, I'll show you to the guest room," Marge said walking up the stairs.

Zim stood there wondering if he should follow or could back in the room with the idiot fat man. Not a tough decision he followed Marge up the stairs. "_These yellow humans are odd with their fatness and tall hair. Still Zim does prefer them to the paley humans." _he thought.

Marge opened the door to the guest room and smiled warmly at Zim.

Zim marched in and laid on the bed wondering what he was supposed to do since Irkens don't sleep.

"Anything I can get you before going to sleep?" Marge asked.

"No, leave Zim," Zim ordered with a wave of his hand.

"Well. Okay. Night Zim," Marge walked out.

Zim laid in bed pondering his encounter with the blue haired human. "_Stupid human. Her kindness disgusts Zim and yet if one human female treats Zim this way maybe all human stink females will treat Zim this way,"_Zim thought evilly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed manically.

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE"! Homer ordered annoyed.

Zim lightly chuckled.

REVIEW!


End file.
